


You Want This

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco/Ron, Harry/Ron





	You Want This

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for the Chain My Heart Valentine’s Day Challenge over on the LJ community: hpship_add

Thank you to my wonderful beta eckerlilas (LJ user) who was there for me through the entire thing!

* * *

Ron’s Defence Against the Dark Arts class had been moved to the dungeons, and he had long given up his attempts at analysing the Dark artefacts that lined the walls.  Instead, he had taken to insulting Snape after he had once again reduced Hermione to tears. 

“Detention Mr. Weasley,” Snape’s tone was dangerous and his face had turned a rather alarming shade of purple. “ _Oh yes_ , and twenty points from Gryffindor.” Ron shrugged, it was worth it.  Harry elbowed him with a sharp jab and pointed to the top of his parchment where he had written the date.

_14th of February._

His stomach turned over with a sickening jolt.  _Oh shite.  Valentine’s Day._

Snape continued to deliver his punishment.  “You will come here to the dungeons at eight o’clock.  I believe Professor Slughorn has some particularly nasty specimen jars that need tending to.”

Ron glanced at the shelves that lined the far wall, eyeing the murky liquid contained in the jars with unease.  Slumping in his seat, he looked over at Harry, silently apologising.  Ignoring him, Harry kept his eyes trained on the parchment on his desk, and began furiously taking notes.  Sure that he couldn’t possibly get them in any worse trouble than he was in already and considering that Snape possessed no magical eye that could see through desks, Ron decided to try a more forward approach to an apology.

Making sure to keep his expression neutral, Ron slid his hand into Harry’s lap, stealthily slipping under the layers of robes.  Harry continued to look down at his parchment, biting his lip as if deep in thought.  His only reaction to Ron undoing the fly on his school trousers was communicated by the light blush that spread across his cheeks.  Digging his hand past the waist-band of Harry’s boxers, Ron wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him to hardness.

Not wanting to tease him and risk further damage to their relationship, Ron made quick work of getting him off.  He jerked his wrist in what he hoped was rhythmic; it was rather difficult coordinating his movements from this angle and he didn’t dare cast his eyes downwards at risk of being caught. 

Across the dungeon Malfoy’s expression made it painfully obvious that he knew exactly what they were doing.  He tilted his head to where Harry was breathing erratically and biting his bottom lip.  Ron’s eyes met with his, challenging him with a lopsided smirk.  Malfoy glared back, watching as Harry struggled to control his composure as his orgasm spread through his body and exploded over Ron’s hand.

Even after the hand job under the desk, Harry still wasn’t speaking to him and continued to ignore him throughout the lesson, not even reacting to the homework that was assigned before they were dismissed:

“You are to write an essay on the use of chains as punishment in the Middle Ages and what modern defensive spells would have been effective had they existed at the time.  Three feet of parchment is required.  Due Monday.  No excuses.”  With a sneer in the general direction of where Ron sat with Harry, Snape exited the dungeon.

Harry began shoving his books into his bag, still refusing to look at him.  Ron sighed; he should never have expected a hand job to initiate instant forgiveness.  Turning his attention to Malfoy instead, he watched as the boy arrogantly straightened his robes where they had bunched up around his waist.  The material swished around to cover his groin, but not before Ron had time to notice an obvious bulge there.  Raising his eyebrows in amusement, he twisted around to tell Harry what he’d seen, but he had already swung his bag onto his shoulder and was hurrying towards the door.

“I’ll talk to you later, all right Hermione?”  She nodded, never looking up from the notes she was writing neatly on her parchment.  Ron bundled his books and the few notes he’d managed to take into his arms and raced after Harry.

By the time he caught up to him, Harry was stepping into the entrance hall, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry mate.  I was a complete arse; a right idiot.  I just couldn’t stop myself.  The bastard always picks on Hermione and she was the only one who knew the answer for crying out–” Before he had a chance to finish, firm hands were on his chest and he was pushed into a cupboard that he hadn’t even known existed.  “What the – Harry?  I said I’m sorry!”  He was still getting used to the fact that he had just been pushed into a cupboard by a violent and possibly homicidal valentine, when he felt Harry’s breath hot against his ear and a hand fumbling with his fly.  “What are you doing?”

“Shut up you git,” Harry growled, successfully tugging down the zip and shoving his hand down past the waistbands of both Ron’s trousers and underwear to wrap around his cock.  Ron suppressed a moan, his head falling back against the wall.  He was still hard as a rock from seeing Harry come undone like that.  _In class.  With Malfoy watching_.  His cock twitched, yet he resisted the urge to thrust into Harry’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ron insisted, pulling Harry’s hand out of his underwear and replacing it with his own.  “I don’t deserve one of your brilliant blowjobs.”

“Yes you do.  I’m glad you stood up for Hermione.  Besides, you’ve more than redeemed yourself.”  Grabbing hold of the hand that had been stroking rhythmically inside his pants, Harry halted his movements.  “Now stop wanking and let me take care of this.”  Ron held onto a shelf in the cupboard as his head began to spin; the cupboard was hot and Harry wasn’t helping matters.  The shelf shifted underneath his grip, and the loud crack it made forced him to let go. They couldn’t afford to be discovered.  Ron’s chest ached as he thought about what would happen if they were caught.  He shook the thought from his mind; he didn’t want to think about it.

A distraction came in the form of something hard pressing onto his thigh, just below his hip; two pairs of trousers between them were not nearly enough to disguise Harry’s renewed erection.  The body pressed against him harder and Ron became aware of hands on his arse, kneading softly before fingers tugged down the waistband of his trousers, bringing his underwear with them.  Kisses were placed along his jaw, the wet heat of Harry’s tongue darting out to tease his skin.  Ron whimpered, and humped his hips, willing Harry to touch him.

A hand wrapped itself in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss, smothering the slight moans that had escaped his lips.  His other hand closed around the base of Ron’s cock, his fingers dancing up the shaft with agonisingly light touches.  Frustrated and unable to control himself, Ron grunted and thrust his hips forward, trying to create friction with his lover’s hand.  Harry retracted his grip, an evil smile on his lips.

_“Please,”_ Ron whimpered.  At this point, he wasn’t above begging.  Ignoring him, Harry stood on his toes to place a kiss to his lips, tongue brushing across them to encourage them to part.  Ron didn’t need much persuading before he allowed his mouth to open and their tongues met.  The kiss was quick, fiery and intense, and when Harry broke away, Ron leaned forward immediately seeking to reconnect their lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Harry whispered against his mouth, and promptly dropped to the floor.  A nose nuzzled the course red hair between Ron’s thighs, the small bursts of air on his sensitive flesh causing him to shiver.  He felt the breath move up, feeling it ghost across his lower belly; his only warning before Harry took him in his mouth.  He moaned in appreciation, feeling his knees quiver under his weight, making him wish there was something sturdier to hang onto than that blasted shelf.  He settled for placing his hands gently on his lover’s head.

“Fuck yeah, Harry.” He ran his fingers through the dark hair.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

*******

Ron entered the dungeons with caution, the feeling of dread causing his stomach to squirm.

“Weasley.”  Turning towards the doorway of Snape’s old quarters, he could just make out the professor in the dim light.  His dark robes seemed to billow around his skeletal figure, reinforcing his sense of foreboding.   “I’ll be supervising your detention tonight and let me assure you, I have no intention of letting you off early.”  Ron remained silent; thoughts of Harry waiting for him in their dorm prevented him from making any smart comments, despite the fact that remarks about Snape’s non-existent valentine were on the tip of his tongue.

“Clean the jars over there.  No magic.”  Smirking at the look of horror that had appeared on Ron’s face, he held out his hand.  “Wand, Weasley.  Hurry up, I don’t have all night.”  Grudgingly Ron shoved his wand into Snape’s hands, feeling suddenly vulnerable. “You know what to do.” With a sneer the professor disappeared into the adjacent room.

Ron approached the wall containing the shelves, and peered into the jar nearest to him.  The contents of his stomach threatened to leap into his throat as he realised the mutation floating in the liquid was a spider.

He was just undoing the lid of the first jar when the sound of shoes on stone alerted him to the presence of someone standing in the doorway.

“Professor Snape?” The voice of Draco Malfoy resounded through the dungeon.  Ron clenched his teeth, not looking up from the jar in his hands.

“What is it?” Snape came out of Slughorn’s office, his face softening when he saw who it was.

“It’s Zabini, Sir.  Crabbe tried to hex him.  They had a fight, regarding Millicent as far as I’m aware.  When I left, she had Crabbe pinned to the floor.”  Malfoy winced at the image.  “It’s not pretty, Professor.”

“Right.  I’ll see to it.  Thank you for informing me, Draco.”  Malfoy smirked as Snape stalked past him, watching as he hurried down the stone corridor towards the Slytherin common room.

Malfoy had closed the heavy dungeon door and straightened his robes before turning his attention to Ron.  He shifted with discomfort as Malfoy’s eyes roamed over his figure, danger glinting from the grey.

“Can I help you?” Ron asked evenly. 

“Nice little show you put on today.” He clapped his hands together three times, and the sound echoed mockingly through the dungeon.  “Very entertaining,” he sauntered towards him.  “Tell me Weasley, does Granger know her precious soul mate is _fucking_ the Chosen One?”

Ron’s nails dug into his palms, leaving red marks in the pale skin.  
“Fuck you, Malfoy.”

“Impressive vocabulary; well done,” he drawled, leaning casually on the desk nearest to Ron.  “So tell me; does Potter like it when you fuck him?”  Draco remarked and Ron’s jaw dropped open, unable to think of a response.  “How silly of me, of course he does.”

“What- what makes you so sure that I’m the one who’s fucking him?”  Ron choked out, finding his voice.

“I have _eyes_.  Potter’s a bottom boy if ever I saw one.”

“And you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”  Malfoy shifted against the desk, an expression of anxiety crossing his face for a split second.

“Now there’s no need to jump to conclusions, Weasley.”  He waggled his finger scornfully in his face.  “On what grounds do you make such shocking accusations?”  His voice never wavered, reinforcing his control over the situation.

“I have _eyes_ ,” Ron mocked.  “And if that bulge in your trousers is anything to go by…” He raised his eyebrows, taking pleasure in Malfoy’s sudden distress.  “Just thinking about it turns you on, doesn’t it?  The thought of Harry _moaning_ underneath me as I fuck him into the mattress; makes you awfully _hard_ , doesn’t it?”  He stepped closer, towering over the more delicate boy.  “Only a fag would think two guys fucking is hot…” he paused.  “Well fags and maybe some hormone driven girls, but you’re definitely not a girl, are you?”  His blue eyes stared openly at the erection, visible through Malfoy’s silk pyjama bottoms.

“I’m certainly not a _faggot_ ,” Draco spat the last word in Ron’s face.

The tension between them intensified, and Ron realised this was his chance to get back at Malfoy.  When the trio managed to get under the Slytherin’s skin, it was always Harry or Hermione’s doing.  Ron smiled thinking of the time in third year when Hermione punched the arrogant prick.  Now _that_ was brilliant. Yet his smile became bitter as he considered that if a girl could beat Malfoy, then why couldn’t he?  He’d just end up spewing slugs or something.  He looked longingly at the room where Snape had no doubt stowed his wand, wishing he’d made more of an effort to learn wandless magic.  With words as his only form of weapon, he took a breath and broke the silence.

“It must be so _hard_ ,” he arranged his face into what he hoped was mock concern, “to be a homophobic _prick_ , when all you want to do is get down on your knees and suck one.” Draco said nothing, remaining stony faced and never breaking eye-contact. “Tell me Malfoy; does your mother know her darling _Draco_ likes to take it up the arse?”

Malfoy jerked forward, his hands reaching up to clutch at the lapel on either side of Ron’s neck.  His face was too close; close enough to smell the mint toothpaste on his breath.

“You’ll regret that Weasley,” he threatened through clenched teeth.  One hand released his hold on Ron to delve in the pocket of his pyjamas and a wand was pulled from the confines of the fabric.  Ron winced as the object was pointed in his face, he turned his head away as a spell was shouted and red light illuminated the dungeon.

He was thrown backwards, landing in a crumpled heap against the stone wall at the back of the room.  Ron’s eyes moved first to the triumphant expression on Malfoy’s face, before flicking them down to the bulge still evident in his groin as he sauntered towards him.

“Oh God,” he muttered the Muggle expression that he had picked up from Harry under his breath.

“Stand up,” Malfoy ordered and when he failed to move, trained his wand on him again and jerked it upwards.  Ron stood and Malfoy stepped into his body so their noses almost touched.  “You look a little flustered Weasley,” his eyes roamed down the length of his body.  “Do you always blush when you’re this aroused?” He pressed his hardness into Ron’s hip.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Ron wrenched his body away, his eyes wide with alarm.

“I don’t think you need to ask.” And he was right, he didn’t need to ask.  Ron knew exactly what he was doing, yet he didn’t know what he could do about it.  _Maybe you don’t want to do anything about it._   The thought emerged from the back of his mind, taunting him.  _It’s Malfoy,_ he reminded himself; but as the boy ground his silk covered erection against him for the second time such knowledge did not create as much disgust as he would have liked.  In fact it was having quite the opposite effect, and with each thrust he could feel his resistance ebbing away.

Teeth scraped against his collarbone and Ron was unable to repress his soft moan.  Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Malfoy trailed one slender hand across Ron’s thigh, slipping between the folds of his robes to cup the erection that Ron had been trying to ignore.

“You want this.”

Ron’s eyes fluttered shut and he humped his hips. _What the fuck am I doing? I love Harry._    Fuck yes he loved Harry; but Harry wasn’t here was he?  And Ron was left with a raging hard-on and an extremely aroused Slytherin.

“Yeah I want this,” he grunted.  Malfoy smirked, turning to look at the chains that hung on either side of Ron.

“Convenient that we learnt about these chains in class today,” he mused and Ron’s forehead furrowed in confusion. “Although I think you had other more important things on your mind.”

“As did you,” Ron grinned crookedly.  “I bet you wished it was your dick my hand was on.”  However Malfoy’s haughty stance did not falter, instead he continued with his lesson on dark artefacts.

“Chains were used to restrain victims in the Middle Ages; surely you knew that.”  Ron’s heart skipped a beat as realisation dawned.

“No you bloody well are not!” Ron started away from the chains but Malfoy’s wand hand was too quick for him and with a flick of his wrist, Ron was bound between the lengths of metal. “Malfoy!  What the hell?”  

His legs flailed helplessly as Malfoy ripped his robes from his body.  His shirt followed, tearing away with no resistance.  He saw Malfoy’s cock twitch as his eyes roamed over his naked chest hungrily.  Nails scratched across his nipples, and he strained against the ropes, succeeding only in creating an angry burn on his wrists.

“Not much of a submissive sort are you?”  Malfoy’s fingers pinched at his nipples and Ron gasped, his head falling back against the wall.

“What do you think?” He growled through gritted teeth. “I don’t bottom.”

“What a shame.” Malfoy pushed Ron’s school trousers around his knees and squeezed his arse, dipping one finger down to tease between his cheeks.  Ron panted and thrust his hips.  “It is a lovely arse,” he spoke casually.  “I would just _love_ to shove my dick into your tight hole, and pound you into the wall.”  He continued to rub circles around Ron’s entrance, bringing his other hand between their bodies to wrap around the restrained boy’s erection.  “Unfortunately, I have other plans.”

Rubbing his cock against Ron’s naked thigh, Malfoy left a trail of bite marks along his shoulder.  Every time he latched onto a new piece of flesh, sucking it between his lips, his tongue darting out, his teeth scraping; Ron moaned and whimpered and thrashed so hard that the chains rattled.

A strong hand yanked at his hair, eliciting pain that went straight to his cock.  His head was tilted forcefully and Malfoy crashed their mouths together.  Their teeth clinked yet neither backed out of the kiss and their tongues continued to battle, forcing their way into the other’s mouth.

The intensity of the kiss lessened and Malfoy released his hair.  He stepped back, panting through slightly parted lips; Ron blinked at him in shock, he’d never seen him look so dishevelled.  Strands of white-blond hair hung over his face, his cheeks were tinged with a faint pink and his lips were swollen where Ron had tugged at them with his teeth.

Grey eyes challenged Ron’s gaze and they locked together, competing in a silent fight for power.  Pouting rather seductively, Malfoy pulled his silk shirt over his head, further ruffling his hair.  A sharp intake of breath from Ron as Malfoy’s pants slid away from his body left no doubt in either boy’s mind that he wanted this. 

Malfoy’s cock jutted out, equally as arrogant as the expression on the boy’s face; Ron stared with desire and struggled with his restraints, frustrated that he could touch nothing.  Malfoy smirked and leant over to retrieve his wand from the floor, letting Ron take in the sight of his arse.  Chains clanked, accompanied by the sound of Ron’s aggravated grunts.  

After bending over for far longer than necessary, Malfoy straightened, his expression proving that he was taking pleasure in Ron’s distress.  With his eyes glinting deviously, Malfoy gripped his wand in his right hand and inserted it in to his own arse.

“Ohh,” he grunted at the intrusion, holding his wand in place as he moaned rather than commanded the lubrication spell.  The same spell that Ron had found in the restricted section of the library; the same spell that he and Harry had used countless times.  

Ron’s cock strained in agony, his arousal further fuelled by the sight before him.  Although the spell had no doubt already taken effect, Malfoy had failed to remove his wand.  Instead he was slowly fucking himself with it, his lips parted in apparent ecstasy as he stretched himself.

“I was right; you are a fucking bottom.”  Malfoy winked and drove his wand into himself several more times before removing it and throwing it aside.

“Touch me,” Ron was unable to keep the desperation from his voice.  Fingers gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, and his groin was yanked forward to rub against Malfoy’s.

“Oh God,” he let out a breathy moan.  His head fell onto Malfoy’s shoulder as the waves of combined pain and pleasure wracked through his body.  Malfoy rubbed their arousals together, digging his nails harder into Ron’s hips.

The dank stench of the dungeons had been smothered by the smell of sex and sweat; along with the pungent odour that Ron managed to place as oil from the chains.  It appeared that the chains in Filch’s office weren’t the only ones kept well-maintained.  Ron closed his eyes and attempted to come to grips with his overwhelmed senses.  The cold stone against his bare arse did not help matters, as every touch on his skin sent bolts of pleasure though his body.

His cock throbbed against his stomach and with each drag of Malfoy’s heavy cock against his own, his hips jerked uncontrollably.  Malfoy’s breath was erratic against his ear, escaping his lips in sharp gasps.  The hot air against his skin only intensified Ron’s desire.  He wanted him.

“Fuck me,” he whispered. “ _Draco._ ”

“Oh fuck!” Malfoy gasped and drove his groin forward once more, before moving his hands from Ron’s hips to grasp the chains.  His biceps contracted as he hoisted himself up high enough to wrap his legs around Ron’s waist.  With a cry of lust his only warning, Malfoy impaled himself on Ron’s cock.

Malfoy grunted in his ear; he sat motionless and Ron let out a throaty moan, trying to adjust to the intense heat engulfing his cock.  

“Move,” he growled in his ear and Malfoy used his hands to grip onto his shoulders.  He started to move his hips, rocking them with such force that Ron’s arse kept hitting the stone wall.  Malfoy fucked himself on Ron’s cock and the sight of the boy riding him was almost too much for him to take.

Malfoy’s lips were parted, his hair was dishevelled and he was panting, and in seeing him so out of control with arousal, Ron wanted nothing more than to pound him into the wall.

“Fuck Malfoy, untie me,” his voice coming across as a plea rather than a command.  “You’ve had your fun.”  To his surprise, Malfoy passed the palm of his right hand over both of Ron’s restrained wrists and they released.

As soon as he was free of the chains, he placed his hands on Malfoy’s arse and pulled him closer.  Malfoy cried out as Ron’s cock pushed into his arse deeper.

“More,” Malfoy’s tone sounded unusually high-pitched and desperate, and hearing him speak was all it took for Ron to turn them both around so he was facing the wall.  He grabbed hold of Malfoy’s wrists and held them above his head, forcing him into the stone.

He thrust his hips, humping them against Malfoy rapidly, his cock sliding in and out between them.  Sweat gleamed on Malfoy’s forehead and Ron fought the urge to lick it; something in his sex-crazed brain told him that probably wasn’t a great idea.  Instead he satisfied himself with placing a rough kiss on Malfoy’s lips.

The blond moaned and writhed beneath him, panting as Ron drove into him harder.  Between thrusts Ron dipped his head down to suck the side of Malfoy’s neck, his tongue flicking out against the pure skin.  
    
Malfoy’s hard cock was hot against his stomach, pressed between the two bodies.  His head lolling back in apparent ecstasy.  Ron grinned and changed the angle of his thrusts, knowing that Malfoy must have been very close to coming, just as he could feel himself nearing that edge.  The body Ron had shoved against the wall trembled and with a shout Malfoy came, shooting liquid onto both their chests.

Without giving Malfoy a chance to recover, Ron continued to drive into him with frenzied thrusts.  He could feel pressure building in his groin.  The blood pulsed in his cock, creating delicious heat that spread through his thighs and up through his stomach.  He bit down on Malfoy’s shoulder to stop himself crying out as he came, white light exploding behind his eyes.  His body shuddered, continuing to drive into Malfoy, riding out his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, Malfoy was smirking up at him, his face still shining with sweat and locks of hair hanging out of place.   Ron pulled out and stepped back, biting his lip.  His brain had considerably cleared and lust was now being replaced by guilt and regret.  Without a word he began to gather the rags that used to be his robes.  Holding the torn material in his hands, he looked at Malfoy with alarm.

“Here,” Malfoy stepped forward with his wand and performed a complicated charm; the material fixed itself back together, looking as good as it had before the Slytherin had torn the clothes from his body.  He then turned his wand to the jars Ron had been too busy shagging to clean, and in an instant the task was done.  Ron’s jaw dropped in surprise, but said nothing. 

Ron dressed in a rush, throwing on his shirt and robes, tripping when he tried to put his trousers on too fast.

“Oof!” Malfoy looked pointedly down at Ron sprawled on the floor, lazily buttoning his shirt, his bottom half still very naked.  “You should go, Snape will be back soon,” Ron choked out; his throat had closed over a little.

“Oh don’t worry; he’ll still be another ten minutes.” Staring at him suspiciously, Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I think you should go, Malfoy.”

“Very well,” Malfoy said and finished dressing.  “Just don’t lie to yourself when you go crawling back to Potter tonight.”  Ron felt his brow crease with confusion. “That was the best you’ve ever had, and you know it.”  His chest tightened and his arms dropped to his sides in defeat as he watched Malfoy strut across the dungeon and out the door.

*******

Ron hurried along the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, wincing as he rubbed the welts on his wrists where the chains had dug into him.  Despite the pain, he was still thrilled that Snape had let him out of detention without reprimand.  The professor had given him nothing more than his wand and an irritated glance before dismissing him.

After reaching the fat lady and clambering though the portrait hole, he crossed the common room and ascended the stairs, eager to see if Harry was still awake.  Making sure that Seamus, Dean and Neville were all sleeping, he spelled the curtains of his four-poster closed before slipping between the red hangings into Harry’s bed.

Shifting close to the sleeping body, Ron lay his head down on the pillow trying not to wriggle too much and wake Harry.  Before he could even close his eyes, Harry’s hand grabbed his arm and pulled it over his chest; apparently he wasn’t as much asleep as Ron had thought.  Snuggling close so his body moulded with Harry’s figure, Ron buried his nose into the back of his neck, inhaling the subtle smell of what he described as rosewood.  Harry’s smell. 

“Ouch!  They look sore,” Harry had picked up his hand, and intertwined their fingers, crying out when he noticed the welts in his wrist.  A soft kiss was placed just under a particularly sore one; Harry’s cool breath soothing the wound as he breathed.

“Nah,” Ron pulled his arm back to examine the mark.   “It was worth it.”

“What was worth what?” The bed shifted as Harry turned to look into his face.

“I’ll explain later.” Oh God was he was dreading that conversation.  Harry gave him a puzzled look that Ron could just make out in the darkened room, before rolling over again, tugging Ron’s arm with him.

“Okay.”

“Hey Harry,” Ron spoke; cringing at his rash decision to open his mouth. 

“Yeah?”

“When we _do_ get to celebrate Valentine’s Day, do you think –” he hesitated.  “Do you think you could … tie me up?”  He held his breath; exhaling with a whimper as Harry shoved his arse back into Ron’s groin, taking him by surprise.

“You think you’ll like that?”

“Yeah,” Ron whispered in his ear.  “I think maybe I will.”

_Fin_


End file.
